Kyuubi and a vampire
by ODzDudeftw
Summary: Naruto and Tsuna are given a mission by Lord 6th to go and investigate a strange energy coming from a tunnel in Japan
1. Chapter 1 Naruto and Tsuna's Mission

WARNNING THIS IS A LEMON FANFIC IF YOU DO NOT LIKE RULE 34 DO NOT READ THIS!(Before we start Tsuna Tomakichi is a oc I made, he carries a wolf curse in him which is in a form of a curse mark on his neck and is about 6.5 inches, has long short brown hair, blue eyes, And wheres a light brown jacket with a red headband)  
Chapter 1 It was a peaceful night in Konoha, everybody is asleep except for Lord 6th Kakashi hatake, who is looking through some documents when someone comes rushing through the door.  
"Whats the meaning of this?!" Kakashi exclaimed "We have urgent news lord 6th" the Jounin said.  
"Well what is it tell me" kakashi said while leaning back in his chair

(The jounin tells kakashi about a strange energy coming from a tunnel near Japan)  
"We need to form a team to go investigate" exclaimed the Jounin kakashi sighs and thinks "Alright I know just the two"

We cut to Naruto sleeping in his bed when there's a knock at his door.  
"huh w-who's there?" Naruto said exhausted,  
"Lord 6th wants to see to see you Naruto" said anonymous.  
"Ok ok hold on" naruto said while getting up Naruto got dressed and ate some leftover ramen from the other night and ran out to the hokage's tower.  
"what do you want Kakashi sensei" Naruto said rubbing his eye right as Kakashi is about to talk someone else comes in "hello?" said Tsuna Tomakichi while opening the door "huh Tsuna" "huh Naruto" they both said confused. "Yes you both are here because you two are going on a mission" kakashi said to both of them.  
"A mission?! At this time" Tsuna complained "Hold on Tsuna I could go for a mission" Naruto said,  
"You two are going to Japan to investigate a strange energy in a tunnel here let me mark it on your map" Kakashi says while marking the place on their set off for Japan the next morning. End of chapter 1

chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2 Yokai academy

Chapter 2 (Disclaimer: Just incase you don't know this is a lemon fanfic which means sexual content you've been warned) Naruto and Tsuna travel night and day till they finally reach their destination.

"Finally were here...huh whats this" Tsuna picked up a Pamphlet,  
"Its a bus schedule...oh sweet its almost here" Tsuna said Relieved.

They wait about 10 minutes till the bus finally arrives,

"Grrr You're late!" Naruto pointed to the bus with a pissed look,  
"well sorry just ran into a bit of traffic" The bus driver said,  
"Kakashi sensei all over again" Naruto said under his breath,  
"Cmon Naruto" Tsuna said while climbing into the bus.

They sit in the middle, the bus then takes off into the tunnel.  
They come out the other side of the tunnel and they start to get off the bus

"Oh be careful you here" The bus driver said,"Dont worry about me i'll destroy anything that gets in my way" Naruto said confident,

"Heh, stupid kid" the bus driver drives off back into the tunnel.  
"I sense a lot of strange energy...but it isn't chakra" Tsuna said worried "Yeah me to...what is this place" Naruto said while looking around.  
They begin walking towards the school.

As there walking they begin to hear voices, the more they walk the louder the voices grew.  
Suna sees a sign that reads (Yokai Academy: school for all monsters)  
"Yokai Academy...Monsters?, what the fuck is going on" Tsuna said puzzled. "hey look theres someone" Naruto said Pointing to a person near the school entrance.  
"Hey you!" Naruto yelled out while running towards them.  
the teen turns around looking confused "Hey do you kno-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud voice yelling, "TSUKUUUUUUUUUNE!"  
a long pink haired girl jumped into the teens arms,  
Shortly after that another girl came but she had short blue hair "Back away Moka Tsukune's mine" the blue haired girl said Then a little girl with short brown hair jumped on him, Then another girl with short purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth came up on the boy to.  
Both Naruto and Tsuna said with a Dumb founded look on their face "What...The...Fuck?!"

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 Tsukune and Mizore

Chapter 3 "So let me get this straight, you have to pick between all of them?!"Naruto said shocked and amazed "Yup" Tsukune said uneasy "anyway who are you two and why are you here?"  
"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day i'll be hokage!"  
"I'm Tsuna Tomokichi and were Ninjas from the hidden leaf sent on a mission to investigate this place, hey can I ask you some questions?"  
"Sure" said Tsukune They walk through the forest outside the school,  
as they walk they hear a scream nearby.  
"what was that?" Tsukune said "A scream duh, lets go" Naruto said while dashing off,Tsukune and Tsuna followed short behind.

When they get there and see a big Monster attacking a girl "Hey leave her alone" Naruto shouted "Hmph and what are you gonna do shrimp" the monster roared then started laughing,  
"Dont underestimate me" Naruto jumped into the air and prepared the rasengan "Whats a little blue ball gonna do" the monster said while going to grab it,

"Hmph" Naruto smirked and hit the monster with the rasengan,the monster spiraled far off into the distance,Tsukune and the girl looked both impressed "Its called a rasengan" Tsuna said "How do you do it?!" Tsukune said amazed "Only us Ninjas can because we have Chakra" Tsuna said to Tsukune.

"Wow thank you!" the girl said "oh it was nothing" Naruto giggled."Come to Dorm 415 I can give you something to show my gratitude"The girl said, Naruto gave a thumbs up to the girl as she walked off "well looks like you're a hero here to" Tsuna laughs "Yeah guess so hehe" "Tsukune are you alright" Moka said,

then soon after Moka the other girls came over to him "Man that guys lucky, with all the girls I cant get any info outta him" Suna said while sitting down, "I can give you info" a voice from behind said Suna Jumped up scared "oh shit you scared me...wait your that purple hair girl from before"Tsuna said examining her "My name is Mizore" She said. "My name is-" "Tsuna Tomakichi" she interrupted him. "How do you-... never mind, you said you had information for me?"  
"Come over to my dorm tonight i'll tell you then it's 110" Mizore said and disappeared into the fog "um...ok?" Suna said while walking off towards Naruto.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4 Wolfs awakening

CHAPTER 4

"105...106...107...108...109... ah here we are 110" Tsuna knocks on the door, "Come in" a voice from inside called out.  
Tsuna opens the door to see Mizore sitting on her bed looking out her window, with a blank look on her face."uh...so I have some questions" "And I have the answers" she replied while turning to face Tsuna."Alright first question, What's up with this place?""Its a school where monsters are safe from humans" She answered,"Monsters afraid of humans?" Tsuna said to himself"Hey Tsuna can I ask you something?" Mizore asked,"Uh sure what is it?""Do you wanna make love?" She asked.

Tsuna jumped up blushing "Woah! didn't you like Tsukune?!" He Exclaimed  
"I do its just he never pays much attention towards me and doesn't give me love" she said looking down sad "That's why right now I want you to make me know how it feels!" She said looking Tsuna Dead in the eyes.  
"But we don't even know each other!" Tsuna exclaimed

She turned around showing her panties and shaking her hips "Please"  
Tsuna rocketed towards the ground with a nosebleed "Sure thing" Tsuna said while laying on flat on her floor She gets off the bed and crawls towards Tsuna.  
As she starts undoing his pants she says "I still like Tsukune so dont get any ideas after" Tsuna nods and relaxes,  
She pulls down his underwear "Wow, its bigger than Tsukune's" she said amazed Tsuna tried to keep his cool and not awaken the wolf spirit "T-Thanks" he said nervous "Dont talk" She said while looking up at him,  
she started to stroke his rock hard cock.  
Tsuna shivered in pleasure.

She wrapped her lips around his tip and stroked his shaft while sucking his tip.  
Tsuna feels a tingling felling in his spine as he lets out a groan. She starts going faster, and putting his cock deeper in her throat.  
Tsuna grabs her hair and starts getting more excited, He groans loud as he cums in her throat.

As he cums he feels the wolf start waking up,  
Tsuna tries to stay calm but it's too late.  
His ears extend into elf like ears, his eyes glow yellow, and his teeth and nails become pointy and sharp.  
Mizore unknowingly starts to get up,  
Tsuna pins her down "Were not done" he said grinning He shreds her panties, and rams his cock into her tight pussy.  
she lets out loud moan.

"HARDER HARDER!" she keeps screaming,  
with each thrust Tsuna goes harder and faster,  
He lets out a howl as he cums inside of her.  
He takes off her shirt and sticks his member between her boobs,  
She squeezed them to fit his dick and used her breast to stroke his cock.  
He started fingering her pussy as she kept stroking,  
Tsuna Smirked more as he groaned.  
She stared into his glowing yellow eyes and opened her mouth getting ready for his cum,  
He felt shocks of pleasure going through his body as he kept getting closer and closer to his final climax.  
Mizore felt herself coming close soon as she moaned loudly Tsuna came on her face and Mizore came on his finger.  
He licked his finger and got off her,  
"Thanks, I needed that" he said walking out.

Mizore laid there panting and smiling because she finally got to know how it felt to have sex.  
Tsuna was walking down the hallway about to pass out after turning back to himself and because of Mizore, saw Naruto sitting down on a bench,  
"Nu-Naru" he passed out before he could call out to Naruto.

END CHAPTER 4


	5. UPDATE

UPDATE

Hello everyone sorry about not posting Chapter 5 its just I got lots of stuff to do and I promise when I get time I'll Make chapter 5.  
Thank you all for taking the time to read Chapter 5 should be soon I promise 


End file.
